bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Matsumori
Marco Matsumori is a Heightened Shinigami and brother to Ryatso Matsumori. Appearance Marco is a tall man standing at six feet three inches, though he is the middle of the three in height. He has relatively light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He always gives off a devilish grin and his glare is always with cunning. He is relatively cool headed, almost never losing his composure especially in battle. His normal attire always consists of a jacket with a shirt and tie. He has a tattoo on his chest of a dragon that exemplifies his power. Personality Marco is the most cool headed of the three brothers, and he almost never gets mad during battle. He will give off slight chuckles once in a while, though he never gives his opponent a look that would allow them to read him. Of the three brothers, he was always the one to be bored, never truly interested in the powers given to him. While he was intrigued, he only ever followed his other two brothers to try and have some fun. He is relatively loyal to Leo, moreso than Rodrigo, though he doesn't care if Rodrigo perished in battle. History Marco is the youngest of the three brothers, though Ryatso is the youngest of the four in total. He was always very uninterested in the things he did in his childhood. While Rodrigo and Leo were very intent on training and becoming stronger, Marco only trained because he had nothing else to do. As he did, he grew in strength and was considered on par with his other two brothers. While he wasn't very interested in gaining new powers as much as his other brothers, he didn't want to be left out from his other brothers. Like Rodrigo, they never truly found anything that was substantial for a power increase. They were both relatively happy with their powers at that point, as they were destined to become Captains. However, Leo wasn't satisfied and they realized that he began to act more suspicious every day. Finally the day came that Ryatso was adopted into the Matsumori family, and Marco was relaively mad. He didn't care as much as his other brothers, but he was displeased that someone other than Leo was more powerful than him. He didn't like Ryatso, nor did he feel he deserved the attention he got from the people and his family. He continued to seek the power they were orginally looking for, but he didn't have to. Leo had found a way of doing it, and he noticed when their Sensei died of a mysterious disease. He knew that their Sensei was too strong to die from a measly disease, and he confronted Leo about it with Rodrigo. Leo surprisingly confessed to them of it, and the power he learned of. He and Rodrigo decided to support him in his endeavors, as they unlocked the same power as Leo: a higher and enlightened reiatsu pool. This allowed them to learn and gain more power than the normal everyday Shinigami. As they moved to the World of the Living, they originally had the intention of learning from the races themselves. But Leo managed a much better plan, by capturing a loose Seraphim during the Seraphim War. They were able to learn new techniques and powers of the other races through the Seraphim, be it either torture or physically extracting the knowledge from him. Eventually they gained powers and waited for the right time to strike, and Leo found the oppurtunity to strike the Seireitei, waiting for Ryatso to make the first move... Powers and Abilities Due to the knowledge they learned from the Seraphim they captured, Marco was able to learn techniques from other races. Shunpo/Sonido Can fire a Blue Cero Kido Hado & Bakudo #1-88 Zanpakutō His Zanpakuto's name is Kaiyo No Ryoshu (Lord of the Oceans). It is a water-type Zanpakuto, and has the ability of controlling and manipulating water to his will. Inner World Marco's Inner Word is an infinite ocean in all directions, he lives beneath where is is completely empty except for his Zanpakuto spirit. He floats in the exact center of the ocean, and he doesn't need oxygen for he can survive under the ocean. His Zan spirit will swim around him as he talks to him, though Marco has subjugated his Zan spirit to his will. His spirit will bow to him everytime he enters the world. Kaiyo No Ryoshu (Lord of the Oceans) Marco's Zanpakuto spirit is a large sea monster, though it roughly resembles a dragon, the mark and symbol of the Matsumori Clan. It took Marco the longest of the three, but he too has subjugated his spirit to his will, making him bow to him everytime he enters the world. His spirit is usually in the voice of a snake like serpent, speaking in hisses and scratchy high pitched voices. He swims around and surrounds Marco when he is in the world, though he doesnot seek to kill his master. Release command: Drown, Kaiyu No Ryoshu ' 'Ame no Poru (Pool of Rain) When Marco uses this technique, he is able to summon rain to come. This rain accumulates and does not go away. The accumulating rain begins to pour into an invisible tank around the opponent, beginnig to drown them in the rain. The rain comes at a high-speed pace and the tank begins to fill very quickly, giving a very small amount of time for the opponent to escape. As the tank begins to fill, the water originally forms into a ball of water; once it is substantial it closes on the opponent and filling up the tank. Garasu no Hahen(Shard of Glass) Marco is able to summon water that freezes and turns into hundreds of razor sharp glass shards and spike. They are then thrown at the enemy striking the opponent with a barrage of pain. The shards can go in any direction, and will always reach the target at extreme speeds making it very difficult for the opponent to react or dodge. 'Bankai-Umi no Kami(God of the Oceans)' When Marco releases Bankai, a ball of water begins to surround him and then a large tornado of blue reiatsu begins to surround for a few moments. After this, Marco is revealed holding a blade of ice that does not break, and water running up his right arm in which he holds his blade. 'Kami no Ame (Rain of the Gods) ' Type: Offensive/Defensive Cost: Large Range: Long Stat: Sei With this abilitie, Marco can summon a hurricane like rain that never ends. He can control the constant downpour, in essence giving himself a constant pool of materials to use. He can create shards from the rain to shoot at the opponent, or create ice/water walls to protect himself. All his Shikai abilities are boosted from the constant pool of water to draw from. This technique comes at a price however, it is his ultimate technique and can only be used at the end of the battle. For the fatigue of using such a powerful attack causes him to nearly knock out at the end of the fight. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei